A gift of self
by Annamia
Summary: I would give anything to save him! But what happens when anything is yourself? HD. Angsty. Implied character death. Oneshot.


_Please note that all things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling, including the characters, unfortunately. The idea for the story belongs to CLAMP and Cardcaptor Sakura._

_I don't think I can write a sequel to this. It works as it is, though I'm not too happy with it yet. Call it a draft. I may pull it down and revise it at a later date, but for now, take it as is. It's Harry's story, and I don't want to keep going with it. After all, what else is there to say?

* * *

_

A gift of self  
Kyra 

"Dray?" Harry whispered, his voice barely audible. "I… what's happening to you?"

The motionless blond form below him didn't answer, and Harry sighed. Draco had been like this ever since last week, when he'd collapsed in Transfiguration. Harry had come every day since then, sneaking in after curfew and sitting with Draco until morning. No one knew of these midnight visits, and Harry didn't intend to tell them. No one knew that he loved the blond Slytherin, not even Draco, and he didn't intend for that to change.

Harry reached down and smoothed Draco's hair out of his face, touching the icy cold marble that was the other boy's skin. It was like he'd been petrified, but Harry didn't know how it was possible. The basilisk was dead, and Harry was sure he'd have known if there were any more around. So what was wrong with Draco?

"They're trying to help you," Harry assured Draco. "Everyone's working as hard as they can to identify a cure. I know it doesn't seem like it, but we'll get you out of this, I promise!"

Draco didn't move. Harry hadn't expected him to. He found it remarkably soothing to talk to the still form of a boy who hated him. No one heard what he said, no one judged him by his words, no one expected him to keep up appearances. It was peaceful.

"I dreamed about you last night," he confided. "You were playing with my hair, and you told me you loved me. The dream faded before I could tell you the same, but I know that I do. Dray, if you can hear me, then I hope you believe me. I love you, Dray. I always have, ever since I first saw you."

Harry's words trailed off, and he closed his eyes, remembering his dream. He wished there were a spell to make sure he remembered it forever.

He glanced at his watch, realizing that he had to leave. "I have to go," he told Draco. "I promise I'll come back tomorrow." He bent down and gently kissed Draco's alabaster forehead, savoring the contact. Then he stood, pulled his invisibility cloak around his body, and stepped out of the room.

* * *

"Potter?"

Harry looked up and grimaced to see Snape looking down at him. "Yes, sir?"

"Come with me." Snape beckoned imperiously, then strode away, not even looking to see if Harry was following. Harry grimaced, but did as he was told. Ron and Hermione were out somewhere together, and he had no explaining to do, thankfully. Not that he knew what this was all about, anyway.

He followed Snape through the school, ignoring the compassionate looks of his fellow students. He didn't _think_ Snape was going to yell at him, though he wouldn't put it past the Potions Professor. Still, he couldn't remember doing anything wrong, and surely not even _Snape_ would put him in detention for something he hadn't done. Snape had been far more tolerable this year, and Harry thought that he might even pass the class with a decent grade. So why did Snape want him?

He found out soon enough. Snape led him to the Hospital Wing and through the door to where Draco lay. Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them. Snape shoved Harry into a seat, then stepped back, nodding infinitesimally to Madam Pomfrey.

Harry looked around, wondering what was going on. Were they going to punish him for his midnight visits? How had they found out, anyway? Had they been spying on him?

"I need you to tell me the truth, Potter," Madam Ponfrey said crisply. "This isn't about images, this is about saving a life. Do you understand me?"

Harry nodded.

"What are your feelings for this boy?"

"I love him," Harry said simply. The time for lies and masks had passed. Draco's life was in danger, and if Harry could save him with his love, then who was he to hold any of it back?

Snape made a disbelieving sound in his throat, but Madam Pomfrey quieted him with a look.

"Would you give your life to save him?"

Wordlessly, Harry nodded.

"And you believe the words of the Gryffindor Posterboy?" Snape demanded, not bothering to hide his disbelieving sneer.

"I would give _anything_ to save Draco!" Harry shouted at him. "Even my own life! Even my freedom! Why don't you believe me?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded at him to calm down. "Severus, if you have nothing useful to say, then you may leave," she said sharply. "I've watched Potter, and I know that he isn't lying to me."

"You've been watching me?" Harry whispered.

"Of course I have," Madam Pomfrey told him. "You didn't think you could sneak in and out of this place without my knowing, did you?"

Harry's face flamed. She clicked her tongue. "Foolish boy," she chided. "You can no more sneak around in here than you can in your own common room."

"But…" Harry began, remembering all of the times he'd gotten out of Gryffindor Tower unnoticed.

"Just because no one stops you doesn't mean that no one knows," Madam Pomfrey told him. "Now, back to the matter at hand. If I told you that the only way to save him was for a person who loves him to give up his magic forever, would you do it?"

Harry's breath caught in his throat. "Is it the only way?" he managed.

Madam Pomfrey nodded compassionately. "He's being sucked dry," she said. "I don't know why and I don't know how, but that's the truth. He needs more magic to save his life, and only the magic of someone who loves him will do."

"How much does he need?"

"All of it," Snape said shortly.

Harry's eyes widened. "But, if I give him all of it, then won't I…?"

Wordlessly, Madam Pomfrey nodded.

Snape's sneer deepened. "You see?" he asked Madam Pomfrey. "I told you he would never agree to do it."

Harry glared at the tall black-haired man. "I never said that," he snapped.

"Will you?" Snape shot back.

Harry took a deep breath. He looked down at Draco's motionless form, biting his lip. Did he love Draco enough to give his life to save Draco's? The answer came unbidden to his mind: yes. Yes, he would give his own life, would give all of his power, to save Draco. Wordlessly, he nodded.

Madam Pomfrey smiled reassuringly at him. She looked sharply at Snape, who took the hint and swept out of the room. Madam Pomfrey looked back at Harry. "Do you want time to say goodbye?" she asked softly.

Harry nodded again.

"I'll come back when you call," she told him. "And I won't listen. I never do."

She left the ward, leaving Harry alone with Draco again. He looked down at the dying boy. "Dray," he whispered, his voice catching in his throat. He took Draco's hand, shivering at the icy feel of his skin. Could he do it? Could he sacrifice himself to Draco? Yes. Yes, he could do it. He had to.

"I love you," Harry told Draco. "Please, I know you don't love me back, but please don't forget me. Please remember me, and live your life the way _you_ want, not the way anyone else does. For me. Please. Dray, I'll never forget you, even after I die. I am going to die today. I'm going to die for you. I hope it won't hurt too much. Call me a coward, but I don't want it to hurt. But if it does, then I'll live with it. I love you too much to give in to my fear of pain."

He couldn't think of anything else to say. What _was_ there to say? He was going to die for a boy who didn't love him, for a boy who hated him. What did you say in a situation like that? Finally, he deposited a feather-light kiss on Draco's unresponsive lips. It was a goodbye, a final parting. Gently, he withdrew his hand, looking down at Draco.

"Goodbye," he whispered. Then he straightened, moving over to Madam Pomfrey's door. She opened it without his having to ask, and looked at him. She didn't have to say anything. Harry nodded. "I'm ready," he said.


End file.
